1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of metal material processing information, which relates to automation technology, and in particular to a coil scheduling method and system for electrogalvanizing line in steel industry.
2. The Prior Arts
The coil scheduling for electrogalvanizing line is considered as a main production and management content of metallurgical enterprises, and the quality of coil scheduling directly affects the stability and operating efficiency of electrogalvanizing line, the product quality and production costs.
Take a steel plant as an example: annealed coils are mainly used as the raw material of electrogalvanizing strip steel, the annealed coils are uniformly painted with a layer of metallic zinc to achieve the aim of rust prevention, beautiful appearance and the other surface characteristics, and the electrogalvanizing line is the process to achieve the above processing objective by zinc painting, post-processing. The main electrogalvanizing process (as shown in FIG. 1) includes: uncoiling the coils, welding the coils into a continuous strip steel, sending the strip steel to the electrogalvanizing unit after cleaning and treating the surface of the strip steel, forming a uniform compact and well-combined metallic zinc deposit layer on the surface of the strip steel; thereafter, post-processing the strip steel to improve the plating or corrosion resistance by passivation, parkerising, fingerprint resistant processing; finally, cutting and coiling up the post-processed strip steel into coils after cleaning, oiling and trimming.
Because of the requirement of the electrogalvanizing process, there are some restrictions for the coil production schedule during the production operation of the electrogalvanizing line, which directly affects the stable operation of equipment, the productivity of the electrogalvanizing line and the product quality. The coil production schedule of the electrogalvanizing line is to make the coils smoothly transitioned as far as possible while satisfying the process constraints of specification, zinc layer thickness, post-processing requirement, so as to increase the operation speed of the electrogalvanizing line, guarantee the product quality, and develop the productivity of the electrogalvanizing line. In the electrogalvanizing process, the coils are welded into a continuous strip. The more changeover of thickness and width between two adjacent coils is, the more the possibility of causing the strip to break and the rollers to wear is, moreover, the production stability and the operating efficiency of the electrogalvanizing line will decrease. If the required post-processing modes of two adjacent coils are different, the post-processing liquid in the electrogalvanizing line needs to be replaced. Thus, in order to process the latter coil in accordance with the corresponding post-processing mode, after processing the former coil, it is necessary to adjust the pulling speed of the equipment strip and even stop the operation. At this moment, the latter coil is paused in the electrogalvanizing line, and the quality of the coil is reduced in the process of equipment adjustment.
At present, in the practical electrogalvanizing production, the coil scheduling of electrogalvanizing line is manually accomplished. Because the electrogalvanizing process has the complicated constraints, and large number of coils to be considered in actual production, it is difficult for manual scheduling to select coils, make coil processing schedule in reasonable time, with the objective of guaranteeing the smooth transition of the width and thickness of adjacent coils, guaranteeing product quality, increasing productivity and guaranteeing the stable operation of the electrogalvanizing line.